


this is a place where I feel at home

by tomoonandback



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Some fluff too, THIS IS GOING TO BE SOME EPIC SHIT I PROMISE, age gap, also kinda Liam/Zayn, also the least shitty work of mine, domestic violence mentioned, just some chill ass bdsm, this has been in my drafts forever, you won't regret !!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoonandback/pseuds/tomoonandback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, you see, Louis Tomlinson, 32, the owner of the most luxurious hotel chains, is looking for a slave. And fifteen year old, very problematic at that, Harry Styles, seems to fit him perfectly. Little do they know what they're getting themselves into.</p><p>This is their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is a place where I feel at home

It all started pretty simple. Louis, being as wealthy as he was horny, was scrolling through the site that sold submissives. 

Although, he did have a backstory to why he is what he is and why he does what he does. Over a quarter century ago, a little baby boy was born in a family of an alcoholic and a nurse. His dad often stole from his mother and beat her up when she accused him of it. Louis even remembers the first time he has witnessed such a scene: his dad was pissed drunk while mumbling something what seemed to be in foreign language tugged at his mother's hair while punching her in the face. Fortunately, Johannah was smart enough to leave him before the man got his nasty hands on her son.  They were left on the street then, since his 'father' legally owned the apartment they lived in even though he put zero effort to purchasing it. Starving and cold is the perfect description of their life for the next months. 

It all got stable with years, Johannah met Mark with whom she had 4 adorable babies with but Louis liked to think of his childhood as something that helped him grow a backbone and, whether he wanted it or not, introduced him to what real life is.

As for now, Louis was a 32 year old CEO that owned the most popular hotel brand. He looked like he sounded: always in classic clothes such as suits and boots, his hair sleeked back and the look in his eyes was able to make you shit your pants in a millisecond, in both bad and good ways if there were such. Everyone was scared of him but he considered it an important part of his business. He wouldn't get where he is being all nice and pretty.

Back to where we began, Louis also lived a lifestyle that wasn't typical to others. Some called him a freak, but in response always came a 'I prefer Master'. He already owned two slaves which were most likely patiently waiting for him to come home, but the man felt like something was missing lately.

So that's why he was currently searching for a new slave. He loved the site for it's honesty and humanity. No matter how strict he was with his subs, Louis wouldn't ever abuse one, and he for sure ain't paying those who do. They didn't haunt for money because they'd have tons of profit anyway - it's people they sell after all. Basically, there were rankings and slaves were sorted out from the priciest to the cheapest, but also by obedience, sex skills and appearance. He usually just went for the top-10: the man has had a few of them in the past couple of years, but nothing really worked out for him. So, he's been browsing the site for a good few hours but no one could judge him since he's the boss. Losing the last pieces of hope, he went to the bottom of the 'obedience' list and gasped.

The boy was gorgeous. Locks of chocolate curls and emerald green eyes: Louis felt like he could drown in them. He also had the prettiest plump lips and Louis just had to ravish him. He looked really young though, maximum 16. Not wasting any time Louis clicked on the picture and the description came up.

"Harry Edward Styles, 15 y.o.

Height: 5'3

Weight: 110 lbs

Virgin.

'Harry was sent to our Training Center by his parents almost two years ago. Back then the smallest by any means and the most vulnerable one, he couldn't accommodate for a long time. He's got a petite figure and his features are still forming, his eyes could captivate anyone. Being the teenager he is, Harry is extremely clumsy and seems to not be in piece with his own body. Our team still sees a big potential in him as a slave or any kind of submissive you prefer and the boy has always been willing to please the people around. Besides the tantrums here and there, Harry has the kindest heart and knows what it is like to be sacrificial. We've grown fond of him through the years and there are some special facts about him you'd want to know before purchasing:

Harry's worst phobias are thunderstorms and fast drives. 

Harry is allergic to roses and cinnamon. 

Harry's had asthma when he was a child. Even though he's overcome it a couple years ago, we suggest you have an inhaler because the chances of relapse still remain.

There are several scars on his thighs, hips and hands. Our team has learnt that you shouldn't trigger his past or ask about them BEFORE you get to know him as a person, or if you are ever willing to do so. As we already mentioned, he's highly vulnerable and you should respect his mental condition. 

Any kind of abuse or harm done to submissives you've purchased from our company, IS NOT TOLERATED AND STRICTLY PUNISHED BY LAW. 

See more details on the official contract."

Well. That was pretty interesting, Louis thinks. 

Harry's 'biography' if you could say, made him think a little bit. He's had 5 submissives in total: 3 of them didn't work out and they stayed for approximately a month at his before he'd return them to the Training Center. He's bought one - the one that's stayed with him for the longest time - Liam, 3 years ago, when the boy was just 17. They started out as master/slave, but with time Louis' started to think of him as a friend, a boyfriend even. 

From the beginning he's noticed that Liam was versatile: he was perfect at being a slave (which was the reason he's bought the boy at first), but sometimes he'd switch, which usually led to trouble at the beginning because Louis just thought he was misbehaving, not that Liam has a dominant part as well. About a half a dozen unfair punishments after, Louis figured it out and nurtured the dominant in Liam instead of punishing. And that is the reason Liam stayed with him even after realizing that he likes to be a Dom more. 

Louis has taught him how to punish and reward, when to show off as strict and when to baby the submissive. Louis showed him how to treat a sub in subspace and what are the signs that one is being a bad dominant. He's taught him what is it like to be in a healthy BDSM relationship and Liam couldn't be more grateful.

Louis ran into Zayn about a year ago. An almost anorexic little boy with empty eyes - is the perfect description of him back then. Zayn has gone through a lot in a short span of time: from starving to almost getting shot, from drugs to prostitution. His parents abused him in any way possible. Physically, sexually, emotionally - you name it. He's been left on the street, just like Louis was some time ago. 

Louis saw himself in Zayn. That's most likely what'd happen if he didn't have his mom, he'd get into all of the things Zayn did and maybe even more.

Not hesitating a second, Louis suggested: "How about I take you home, you'll take a warm bath and we'll discuss everything while eating dinner and then it's your right whether you want to stay or not?".

Zayn would be a fool to reject that kind of oportunity. So their relationship sort of escalated from there. 

And now Louis is sitting before his brand new IMac and staring at the picture of a 15 year old boy.

Is that healthy?

He was always one to go for younger boys but now that he's 32, 15 seems a bit too inappropriate.

What if the boy's gonna freak out?

Harry seems to be a charmer and Louis is afraid of getting attached to him way too quickly. Teenagers are, well, a bit unstable and even if Louis got on with Liam and Zayn who both were seventeen when he got them, they were unusually mature for their age back then.

After twenty minutes of plain staring in a death-like silent room (even though it felt like there was a civil war happening inside Louis' brain) the man decides it's worth a try and clicks 'purchase'.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THIS ONE ALSO PLS DONT JUDGE STRICTLY ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE HAVE A GOOD DAY


End file.
